The present invention relates to containers subjected to varying internal pressure and more particularly pressure cookers and pressure cooking pans.
Pressure cookers or cooking pans are well known and are provided with a safety relief valve to relieve excess pressure therein. Pressure cookers, however, are still subject to explosion when the safety relief valve is frozen and will not relieve excess pressure. The safety or relief valves will not respond to relieve excess pressure in a cooker, for example, when food clogs the valve and renders it ineffective to relieve internal pressures.
Moreover, explosions can occur when the user puts too much water or ingredients into the pressure cooker. As a consequence, safe pressures can be exceeded and the cooker can explode.